The present invention relates to a power-driven bed, more particularly to a power-driven bed that is able to incline its bedplate to an angle by electric power.
As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional power-driven foldable bed contains a front and a rear bed frame 10, 20 with each lateral side on the top section of the frame and rear bed frames 10, 20 having a front leaning cushion 30 and a rear sitting cushion 40.
The mechanical transmission structure includes a motor, a transmission axle, and a shifting bar. When the bed is in use, the mechanical transmission is initialized to raise the front leaning cushion 30 upward and backward from the front section of the bedside 301 while the rear section fixed. The rear sitting cushion 40 rises to cause the front section 401 and the rear section 402 to incline at an angle. This arrangement gives support to both the back and legs of a user.
However, when in use, the foregoing structure has the following shortcomings:
1. In general, the head of the bed is close to the wall or to the bedside cupboard and lights are installed on the wall or placed on the bedside cupboard for illumination. As the front leaning cushion 30 moves, the rear sitting cushion remains fixed, and the front section 301 moves forwards and backwards, maintaining a distance from the head of the bed and influencing a user""s reading by blocking the lights or affecting the illumination. In addition, a user cannot fetch or place objects on the bedside cupboard.
2. After the front section 301 of the front leaning cushion 30 moves upward and backward until it is vertical, the front section 301 of the rear sitting cushion 40 will also move upwards and backwards to an inclination such that the user will be in an uncomfortable position because the user will be sitting in a straight position or have the legs bent or compressed too much. In addition, some of the conventional power-driven beds uses two sets of electric motors and a mechanical transmission structure to control the propping and the inclination of the front leaning cushion and the rear sitting cushion, respectively, which also supports the back and prop the legs of the user.
However, the conventional bed of this sort still bas the following shortcomings.
1. Since it uses two sets of motors and mechanical transmission structures, its cast is more and its structure is more complicated.
2. The two sets of motors and mechanical transmission structures are used to adjust the front leaning cushion and the rear sitting cushion for the propping and inclination. Thus, the operation is cumbersome and time-consuming.
The objective of this invention is to provide a power-driven bed that comprises a base, a sliding frame, a power-driven motor, a first, second, third, and fourth bedplate frames, and a first, second, and third link bars. The lateral side of the top of such base has a sliding frame, and a power driven motor is mounted on the base. The piston rod of the power-driven motor can be coupled to the sliding frame. The first, second, third, and fourth bedplate frames are aligned horizontally in order such that these four bedplate frames are coupled at their corresponding intersections, and the first, third, and fourth bedplate frames along with both lateral sides of the base are separately coupled to the first, second, and third link bars. A lateral side of the top of the sliding frame is coupled to a lateral side of the second bedplate frame. When the power-driven motor starts, its piston rod pushes the sliding frame forward, and the second bedplate frame will shift forward so that the first, third, and fourth bedplate frames operate in connection with the curved movement of the first, second, and third link bar accordingly, generating different inclined angles to meet the user""s need for the position of lying dawn or sitting straight up.